Pokemon Adventure
by MinecraftNunoBin
Summary: Darius goes on an adventure with his trusty pokemon to beat his rival Mitch and stop the evil organisation with terrible intentions. This takes place in a new region, the Kesso region. The first chapter is extremely short though.
1. At Professor Corydalis's!

**I do not own Pokémon. **

Pokémon Adventure!

Darius ran through the darkening streets into the professor's lab. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He ran and hid behind the Pokémon machine, his heart beating rapidly. The footsteps grew dangerously close and Darius held his breath. Suddenly, a light shone on him and he was face-to-face to none other than Professor Corydalis himself! Darius smiled awkwardly. Professor Corydalis sighed. "Darius, listen. I'm sorry but you were late. The last Pokémon was already taken." Darius immediately frowned. "By Mitch, right?" He asked. Corydalis nodded. "I heard you two were rivals." Corydalis asked Darius. Darius smirked and replied, "Yeah." Corydalis scratched his head and said, "I do have one Pokémon but… It's not very good." Darius' eyes widened. "I'll take it!" Corydalis sighed deeply and pressed the button on the machine and as smoke poured out a silhouette appeared…

**Hope you enjoyed. It's my first try ever. I think I can make a couple of chapters more before February ends.**


	2. Starter Time!

**I do not own Pokémon. **

Pokemon Adventure!

As the smoke cleared, Darius saw a fish-like shape. "What is that?" Darius asked. "It's a magikarp, Darius." Corydalis said. Darius poked it and it fell onto the floor. Darius smiled. "I love it!" he yelled. Professor Corydalis scratched his head. "Um…. Here's its pokeball. Keep magikarp in there for safety." He explained, as he handed Darius the pokeball. Darius returned magikarp to its pokeball and ran off. "Thanks prof!" He yelled.

The next day, when Darius reached route 1, he stopped. He looked at his reflection in a lake. He then threw out his Pokémon. "Go Magikarp!" He yelled. Magikarp flew out of the pokeball and landed gracefully on the water. Darius blinked and looked at it. How stupid! He just remembered Magikarp can't do a thing! Darius thought for a while and took out his Pokémon manual. His eyes scanned the page of magikarp. "…Aha! With enough training it can splash higher than a mountain!"

For the whole day he commanded magikarp to use splash. Eventually magikarp could splash over Darius' head but it wasn't enough. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him. He spun around and saw a youngster named Bob from his hometown. Bob had a pokeball in his hand. He was commanding a Rattata to attack a rock over and over. "Bob! Let's battle!" Darius yelled. Quicker than a Snivy, Bob turned and happily replied, "Accepted." They told their Pokémon to get ready. Darius then started the battle by saying, "Magikarp, use splash! High as you can!" Magikarp stared dumbly into Darius' face and said "Karp karp." Suddenly its stupid look turned into one of determination and it splashed into the air gracefully. Bob then yelled, "Rattata, counter with tackle!" Rattata leapt for Magikarp but fell short and crashed onto the ground. Magikarp fell on top of it right after. Bob smirked and said, "This Rattata is the son of my dad's Rattata. My dad's Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattatas!" Bob then struck a strange pose and grinned. "Rattata, get up and use tackle!" Rattata slowly stood and rammed itself against Magikarp. Magikarp fell with a plop into the lake. Bob face palmed. Darius then yelled, "Magikarp! Full-power splash!" The water bubbled and small waves appeared. Magikarp suddenly blasted out of the water like it was being shot from a cannon and started falling at tremendous speed toward Rattata. Rattata made no attempt to move, its eyes fixed on the fishy cannonball about to land on it as if it were a soft cushion. Magikarp finally landed and knocked Rattata out. Bob's jaw dropped in shock and Darius laughed. Darius returned Magikarp to its pokeball. "I guess you aren't so bad after all." Darius thought, grinning like an idiot.

**So I hope you enjoyed my second chapter. About the evil team I mentioned in the summary, they are coming soon.**


	3. The Mysterious Man!

**I do not own Pokémon.**

**Pokemon Adventure**

Darius stared at the beautiful scenery surrounding Eleo town. He walked, not paying attention to anything in front of him. He bumped into a man with broad shoulders, knocking Darius out of his own world.

"Watch it!" the man shouted, his gruff voice and threatening face causing Darius to back away.

Darius started stuttering, "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry mi-mi-mi –mister. S-s-s-see ya!"

Darius started running but felt a cold, rough hand grab his shoulder. Hard.

"C'mere boy. You have a Pokémon?" the strange man asked.

Darius replied, this time with confidence and no fear in his voice, "Yes! I shall beat the gym leader with it, as it is super-duper strong!"

The man smirked and said, "Hmph. Expected that. Before I do anything, I feel sorry for you so let me tell you something," he let go of Darius and continued in a loud voice, "I am Giovanni and I shall take your Pokémon!"

With that said, Giovanni's hand reached for the pokeball on Darius's belt and ran. Darius tried to catch him, to no avail. Suddenly a blonde haired man rushed past him, alongside an elekid riding a manectric. The elekid looked determined and battle hardened. Its arms didn't stop spinning as it rode on the manectric. The manectric looked younger for some reason, even though it was fully evolved.

The blonde then suddenly yelled, "Giovanni! Give the pokeball back to the kid!"

Giovanni just laughed maniacally as he jumped into a motorboat and sped away.

Darius fell to his knees, tears forming in his eyes.

"Magikarp… I failed you…" Darius said, the tears streaming down his cheeks.

The blonde turned to him and looked with pity. "I'm sorry about your pokémon. I'm the gym leader, Jocket. Nice to meet you."

Suddenly, they heard a roar. Darius froze. It grew louder. Darius rolled to the side just as a gyardos charged through the place he had just been standing. The gyardos paused, confused, until it noticed Darius. To his surprise, it didn't attack him and just put him on its back. Darius then realized Magikarp must have evolved from its will to stay with its trainer. Darius smiled at the thought. He looked down and saw Jocket, smiling from below.

"You want to challenge me? Come to my gym!" Jocket yelled, grinning.

"Sure!" Darius replied, already racing to the gym.

**So that's the end of this chapter. He met Giovanni and Jocket (Get it? Jock, Socket? Huh? Anyone?). He also evolved Magikarp (Hooray! I know that was a bit early, but I think just splashing won't be that fun to writhe about for eternity :/)**


End file.
